The Nostalgia Critic
|-|1= |-|2= Summary The Nostalgia Critic (Also known as ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, real name is Doug Walker, or called it Douglas "Darien" Walker) is an Italian American Internet comedian from Illinois who typically pokes fun at entertainment of the past and present, and is a cynical critic known for making reviews on nostalgic movies, usually with comically exaggerated rage. The character first appeared in his own title show on YouTube. After his controversial "booting" from YouTube. He has said that he based the character primarily on the cartoon character, Daffy Duck but also had influence from the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Power and Stats Key: In “The Nostalgia Critic” Series | In the AVGN Games Tier: Low 2-C, higher with Christmas love and forms | Low 1-C Name: Douglas "Darien" Walker, The Nostalgia Critic, ThatGuyWithTheGlasses Age: 37 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Channel Awesome Classification: Human, Youtuber, Critic, Italian American Internet Comedian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Gunsmanship, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Came back from being completely erased.), Self-Resurrection (How he can come back to life through various deaths is unknown.), Electricity Manipulation (With Super Suit.), Immortality (Types 6; Can possess a new version of Nostalgia Critic if his mind happens to be damaged beyond repair, as shown in the "Battle of the Commercials".), Instinctive Reaction (Has gloves that allow him to automatically block bullets, though they have limited power.), Memory Manipulation (With Memory Erasing Neutralizers; Can erase memories.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can forcibly remove a ghost from possessing someone, can push away text and pictures from his review.), Matter Manipulation (Can disintegrate large boulders and people.), Explosion Manipulation (Can create spontaneous explosions.), Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Acausality (Types 1; Interacted and took his past self to the future without any consequences.), Duplication, Reality Warping (Can make his dreams become a reality.), Color Manipulation, BFR (Can send things to hell.), Time Manipulation (Can rewind time.), Telepathy (Can communicate with others via internal monologue.), Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can revert personalities.), Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Can create freaky images.), Teleportation, 4th Wall Breaching (As able to break from his fictional universe and enter the real world to meeting the Author.), Necromancy (Turned Malcolm into a zombie.), Creation, Magnetism Manipulation (Can shoot electromagnetic energy.), Weapon Creation, Cloth Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Occasionally, whatever he says in a review will become true. Can manipulate and control what the viewer sees and what is on screen. Can deviate from the plot and can derail the plot of other reviews.), Possession (Can implant his face and mouth onto characters.), Flight, Time Travel, Self-Destruction, Transformation, Precognition (Saw his face covered in whipped cream seconds before being hit with a pie as he was brooding over the events of his Bloodrayne review.), Resistance to Sleep, Fire, Memory (Has sunglasses that allow him to resist his own neuralizers.) and Soul Manipulation (His soul has left his body, making him impossible to kill with conventional soul based attacks.), Rage Power, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Universe+ Level, higher with Christmas love and forms (Controls every plot hole in the Channel Awesome universe. Shattered the “speed of time”. Destroyed an entire dimension in his love for Christmas.) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can fight on par with AVGN.) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Can kept up with AVGN.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown, likely higher Striking Strength: Universal+, higher with Christmas love and forms | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Unknown, likely Universe+ Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with normal weapons, up to kilometers with powers Intelligence: Above Average (Expert on being a critic, and has some combat experiences.) Weaknesses: His temper. Hearing the word "Christmas" makes him go berserk. Any mention of a "Bat Credit Card" makes him go insane. Others Standard Equipment: A Pistol, Shotgun, Proton Pack, Sunglasses, Super Suit that can fire electricity, Grenades, Whip, Memory Erasing Neutralizers, LMGWTF 9000, and Energy Gloves. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Internet Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Acausal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Rage Users